


蓦然回首(look back in anger)

by natalia_lip



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Rated for swearing, Time Travel, hints of Beville
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalia_lip/pseuds/natalia_lip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carra在他伦敦公寓里的床上入睡。<br/> 而他在妈妈叫他赶紧去训练的呼喊声中醒来。<br/> 或者另外一种说法：Carra的时空旅行！</p>
            </blockquote>





	蓦然回首(look back in anger)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [look back in anger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176320) by [neyvenger (jjjat3am)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am/pseuds/neyvenger). 



> 很美的一篇文，推荐看原文！  
> Thanks for the permission! Always a joy to read your story and always enjoy the progress of translation.

Carra在鸟鸣声中醒来。这声音穿透了他一突一突疼痛着的脑袋，他睁开眼眨巴着，训练有素地对天花板视而不见。有好一阵他都在等着回到现实生活中来，等待他童年时代卧室里贴满海报的墙壁变回时髦现代的公寓墙的样子。

而它们没有。他再次眨了眨眼。他的膝盖没有隐隐作痛。

床垫里面一个松了的弹簧硌着他的后背。有点疼。他朝虚无的空气中伸展着手臂。床比他记忆中的小了一点，甚至都躺不下第二个人。

他的第一个念头是“昨天晚上肯定是party去了，”，然后是“这是谁家？”，接下来是“我的手指怎么这么小？”，第四个是“我比这个可老多了”。

“Jamie，懒虫快起床！”他妈妈在叫他。这是他妈妈的声音，透过薄薄的石膏墙传来，而他开始认出这座房子了。

他认出了从衣橱里露出一个边的是一件埃弗顿球衣，这把他吓了一跳，随后看到了床边放着的一双旧球鞋。

“Jamie！你训练要迟到了！”

他的手变小了，脚也变小了，过了一晚上一切都缩水了。他的膝盖打着颤，摇摇晃晃地走到衣柜边挂着的镜子前。

Carra看到了镜子中的自己，然后立刻紧闭上了眼睛。他看到的不可能是真的。他的脸上没有皱纹，只有一点青春痘的印子还有一双惊恐的绿眼睛。

“Jamie！”

他要迟到了。他的脑子还没完全跟上节奏，身体里的那个小孩正逐渐被一个惊恐尖叫着的成年人取代。他无意识地伸出手去拿一条牛仔裤（10年后会流行的破洞款式，他是怎么知道的？）而他的动作太大了，衣服重重地掉到了地上。

他的身体感觉很奇怪，很陌生，骨头外包裹着的皮肤太紧绷光滑了，简直不像他的。皮肤上只有几个淤青，没有别的，没有由错误的铲球和被迫过快恢复的骨折导致的皱皱巴巴的伤疤和发白的表皮。

没有印记，没有地图，没有伤痛能提醒他他到底是谁。

他最终下楼走进厨房，他妈妈一看到他的样子，脸上愤怒的表情就立刻变成了担忧。从他的位置，只要走几步就能将手臂环在她身旁去拥抱她，将他还完全没有皱纹的额头埋进她的肩膀。他比她高，但还没有高出那么多，还没有。

他的妈妈身上有一种便宜的香水的味道，那是在他给她买第一瓶香奈儿之前。他发现自己想念这个。

他在她怀里抖得非常厉害，不得不咬紧牙关控制自己。

“哦Jamie，”她温柔地说，就像在和邻居家容易受惊的小狗对话，“我知道你很紧张你的首秀，不过没想到你这么担心。”

“首秀？”他哑着嗓子有些艰难地说。

“是啊，你今天晚上要上场了，对米德尔斯堡。难道你忘了？”

Carra茫然地摇摇头，重重地坐在厨房的椅子上。

“爸爸和其他人呢？”他问道。桌子上有一份报纸，他展开纸页，被上面印着的日期震惊地说不出话。

“你爸上班去了，你哥哥们已经在学校了，”她说，把一盘吐司放在他面前，“现在吃饭吧。教练总是说你太瘦了。”

Carra机械地吃着，试着回忆起记忆（幻觉？）中发生的事情。有点难。在这个年纪的时候他还不怎么思考呢。

他走着去训练，尝试在这45分钟里整理好思路，不过没什么用，他总是不停地注意到路上那些在未来会被拆掉的商店。他的包深深的压在他身子的一侧，装着备用球衣和训练装备，他的被仔细洗过的唯一一双钉鞋。包很沉，他不得不在半路上换一只手拿，感觉就像被自己手臂的肌肉背叛了。

他在去往训练场的路上差点迷路，不过这不能怪他，这儿跟他上一次来时候（昨天？）的样子不一样了。

当他进入更衣室时McManaman正在开会，他棕色的卷发完全没有被马德里刺眼的阳光影响。Fowler向前探着身子讲笑话，带着一丝微笑的嘴巴上方是一双鲜亮的绿眼睛，El Macca被逗笑了。不过他还没成为El Macca，有Steve McManaman已经够吓人了。他拢起一缕头发，而Carra的身体借机提醒他自己在这个年纪对他的仰慕。这真是难以置信的尴尬。

在整个训练过程和去米德尔斯堡的路上Carra都努力集中精神，同时默默希望其他人只把这当作他紧张的表现。他瞪着车窗外，试图清空大脑并且不要极度怀念能分散精神的智能手机。

在米德尔斯堡的客队更衣室里，他的号码被放在队长旁边，这样的安排意在安抚年轻队员的紧张情绪。Carra想不起来他们什么时候终止训练的了。他感觉不到紧张。只有麻木。

当他进去的时候John Barnes正在那儿换衣服。两人目光相遇的时候他冲Carra笑了一下。

“没问题吧，Carragher?”他问道，而Carra忍不住也回以微笑。John Barnes总是令人安心。

“没问题，boss,”他回答，有意识地按照以前发音课教的那样控制嗓音，虽然这堂课他还没上过，“就是稍微有点紧张。你懂的。”

Barnes大笑着拍拍他的背。

“别担心，”他说，“你肯定行。你要是漏了一个，我们再多进一个就好啦。”

不过Carra知道事情不会是那样的，他已经在太多的比赛中摸打滚爬，太多次勉强坚持并暗暗希望赶紧吹哨，以免对手会得到一个他已经没劲儿去防守的角球，他不再愿意相信这些夸下的海口了。但他还是笑了笑让Barnes不要担心，这令他回想起了另一个人，另一个好像天生就该戴袖标的人。

他们边换衣服边接着聊了几句。

Carra利用大脑暂时的平静，问了他几个以前一直不好意思问的关于比赛的问题（当他不再害羞的时候答案已经没什么意义了）。Barnes对他瞬间提高的发音和好奇心好像不怎么惊讶。

热身没出什么岔子，基本上来说。他总是过度反应，伸展着那些他以前并没有正确使用的肌肉，小心翼翼地避免受伤。他本能地渴望回到还不属于他的中卫的位置，不过现在他获得了阔别已久的速度。

这种感觉有点混乱，一方面他的大脑储存着700多场的比赛经验而他的身体还一场都没踢过，另一方面他又以评论员的视角分析比赛，注意空档，发现失误。

谢天谢地至少脚下皮球的触感仍旧很熟悉，曾出现在一千个梦想和一千个噩梦里的塑料表面依然如故。

他还在试图搞清楚他现在处在一个什么样的状况中。

 

Jamie Carragher在1997年1月8日完成了他在利物浦足球俱乐部的首秀，在第75分钟作为Rob Jones的替补出场，场上比分是2：1。这是他的第738场比赛，但只有他自己知道。

他有点气愤。

他的首秀本来应该有的那些特别的感觉，那种紧张和兴奋，都被无情的夺走了。为了什么呢？这是谁的权利？

这事儿一想就让人恼火，所以他干脆不去想了，因为他得到边路协防Gascoigne破坏对手的一个进球机会。

第二天他回到预备队训练。

“Carra！”他听到一个声音在身后叫他，几乎是下意识地回头寻找那个熟悉的嗓音，“恭喜首秀呀哥们！”

Steven Gerrard就站在那儿，穿着过大的球衣，带着那熟悉得几乎令人心痛的熟悉的笑容。

Carra仿佛被击中了。其他什么都可以被当作一场白日梦或某种疯狂的症状抛到脑后，但不能是这个，不能是这个年轻的还没有肩负重任的Stevie，他瘦削的双腿踩在草地上，印出一对脚印。

这个Stevie绝对是真实的，从他看到Carra蹲下的时候额头上出现的抬头纹就可以确认。

“Carra？你还好吗？”

“嗯没事，”Carra虚弱地回答，“估计是有点中暑什么的。”

Stevie有点怀疑地看了看利物浦多云的天空，然后立刻带他去了医疗室。

 

第一次再次踏上安菲尔德的草坪并且发现它依然保留着自己的魔力，这让他感到一种解脱。

他仍然拥有这些，拥有钉鞋踏在绿茵场上的感觉，红色紧贴着他的皮肤，上百个Kop们的歌声。什么都比不上这些。

日期是1997年1月18日，他在对阵阿斯顿维拉的比赛中上演了在安菲尔德的首秀。

比赛像上一次那样进行。他作为中卫出现在首发名单中，不过之后Kvarme取代了他的位置，但Berger病了，他们就少了一名中场，于是Carra被补上去了。他和他今晚的搭档Jamie Redknapp交换了一个细微的笑容，然后在自己的位置上就位。

他有些紧张，但差不多20秒之后他就犯规了，和Townsend撞在了一起，奇怪的是这反而让他放松了下来。Stevie会跟他嚼这件事儿的舌头，他会说这样太放肆了，不过现在Stevie正拿着Carra的票在场边看比赛呢，他没法儿说话。

但他低下头继续比赛，有意识地保持着后腰的位置，把球向前喂给Redknapp和McManaman。然后到了第50分钟。他们得到了一个角球，Carra冲到皮球前，然后像看慢镜头一样目送它入网。

这是个非常棒的头球，他的队友都兴高采烈地冲过来压在他身上。Kop们的歌声更加嘹亮了。在这之后他们又进了两个球。

主裁判吹响了终场哨，Carra弯下腰，他的身体还没有适应一整场一线队比赛的强度和疲劳感。

有人拍了拍他的后背，他直起身转过来面对欢呼庆祝的Kop们，举起手朝他们鼓掌示意。

他望着人们模糊的面孔，在疲惫不堪的他看来他们更像是不能飞的鸟儿，成群结队地唱歌，天空下映出他们黑色的剪影。他擦掉眼睛周围的汗水来看清楚；中年男女带着他们的孩子，抽着烟斗的老人，还有面色红润的年轻男孩，他们明天一定会声音沙哑。

他朝他们鼓掌，因为他们还不知道，但他们是属于他的，每个人都是，而如果他们选择了将快乐寄托在他们佩戴的徽章上，那么他也属于他们。

他看着他们，他知道在接下来差不多20年里，他都会反复申明他的信念，还有他胸口如烙印般的徽章的荣耀。

自从他穿越过来的那个1月早晨以来的第一次，他想也许一切都会好的。

 

生活在继续。

Carra和预备队一起比赛，在闲暇时间跟Stevie吵吵闹闹，争论足球战术和他们喜欢的球员。唯一的不同是现在他在争论中更多地占据上风了，当然他们也没什么重大的分歧。

大部分比赛结果依然和上一次一样，因为足球比赛就是这样，它们通常不是一个人能左右的。

（除非那个人是Stevie，能完全凭借强大的信念或者固执的力量对抗命运的潮流，能把整个世界扛在肩上前行。

但是他得不断提醒自己，现在这位还不是那个Stevie。这个Stevie仍然像他拥有永恒的时光一样奔跑，他会向后仰头放声大笑，亮出自己的脖子，仿佛他不知道自己也许会被扼住咽喉。

这并不真的是他的那个Stevie，但是没关系。因为在所有的世界里Jamie Carragher都会用他浑身上下每一个利物浦细胞去爱Steve Gerrard，而最终这才是最重要的。）

“Carra！你又在做白日梦了！快点！”

Carra摇摇头甩开脑子里乱七八糟的想法，朝Stevie跑过去。现在他们在训练结束后去上夜校。Carra在强迫他学西班牙语。

 

问题的关键在于失去了一切，没完全也差不多了（他总还是有Stevie的）。

他失去了通过汗水和鲜血，历史与传统铸就的球员生涯，所有的辛勤工作都令人痛苦地付之东流，只剩下了羸弱的身体和满脑子的比赛，而他还不一定能踢呢。

他失去了他的妻子和美丽的孩子。他有时候会想起在他家两条街以外长大的Nicola，然后会感到有些孤独。他觉得有一次好像看到她了，她长长的棕发的发梢，也可能是那种熟悉的香味。他努力不去想他的孩子们。

（这是假的－他每一天，每一分每一秒都在想他们。他从来都不爱哭，但这些日子里他的枕头经常是湿的。）

现在他可能比以前安静了一点，变严肃了些，更多是个和事佬而不是热血上头的人。嗯基本上是。你可以试着缓和一个利物浦佬的情绪，但他不可能完全没脾气。

他放弃了一些朋友，他知道他们最终都会分道扬镳，也交了一些新朋友，比如和本地的图书管理员，一位利物浦粉丝，无比热心地给他推荐几个月内的第三本科幻小说。

Carra在做些研究，一本一本地读书，试着找出同他现在情况类似的事件还有解决办法。

然而他唯一的发现是穿越的人一般都有什么未竟的事业要完成，但没有更清楚的解释了。现在，他确实有不少后悔的事儿，首先是那8个乌龙球（他绝对要修正这个数字），但这好像还不足以成为扭转时空的理由。

最终有一件事情占据了他的脑海。这么多年他听过太多这样的话，在他自己和Stevie的纪念赛上。“多棒的球员，”人们说，“真可惜他从来没赢得过联赛。”

所以他觉得一定是这个。他会保证利物浦赢得联赛冠军。靠，他会确保他们能赢好几次，把冠军从曼狗手里抢过来。然后说不定，他就能在早晨醒过来然后发现这一切都是个糟糕的梦境。

 

因为，事情是这样的：他从来不是个很爱抱怨得失的人。他会去尽自己的力。而如果他所拥有的都被夺走了，那他就得再创造一篇新的故事，用鲜血和汗水将自己的名字一遍遍地写在安菲尔德的草坪上，并让它镌刻在那里。

 

这一次从右边卫到中卫的位置转变更快了。在最初的几个赛季里，他踢了一些印象中不曾出场的比赛，并且因为自己位置上的全能显得更有价值了。他踢过几次中场，也打过边路，但目前为止最适合他的位置还是中卫，尽管Evans不总是给他中卫的首发位置。这有些恼人。

他在随后1998年的夏天里显得重要起来，长到了足够高，赢得了训练中教练投来的考究的眼神。但那个赛季出现了一些变动，Evans在11月的时候离开了，接替他的是Houllier。

Houllier很喜欢他，而这种感觉是双向的。Carra终于更多地出现在中卫的位置上，这让他感到长久以来的一种解脱。他不知道教练为什么信任他打这个位置。也许是他朝Owen大吼让他回防的方式，还真的奏效了；也许是他无数次为了维持住他们艰难的平局做的不要命的铲球。

在21岁的年纪，他可能不是联赛中最年轻的首发中卫，不过也差不多了。

1998年还有另外一件大事－Stevie上演了一线队首秀。Carra看着他扬着嘴角微微发颤，隔着球场冲他吼叫“快他妈的准备好”，而这熟悉的抑扬顿挫的叫喊声平缓了他的紧张。

 

在2000年的夏天，他被叫到了Houllier的办公室。这很值得一提，因为他不记得上一个时空里发生过这件事，于是他有点紧张。

他面前的书桌上放着几份文件，看上去像是合同。这个转会季教练一直很忙。Carra看着他喝了一口茶（作为一个法国人他对下午茶有着令人惊讶的热爱），没有看Carra而是翻动着那些文件。

“我们收到了对你的一些报价，Jamie，”最终他说道，“有的挺不错的。”他拿起文件一一摊开，“纽卡斯尔，”砰，“南安普顿，”砰，“切尔西。你可以挑一个。”

办公室的冷气一定被一下子调高了，因为他突然感觉无比寒冷。

“我不走，”Carra涨红着脸说，对自己声音的虚弱感觉有些尴尬。他吞咽了一下。Houllier有些期待地看着他。

“我不走。”他重复道。

“你确定吗？这些是不错的合同。能保证出场时间，也能给你更高的薪水。你完全不想考虑吗？”

Carra没有低头去看那些文件。办公室的墙上挂着一副Bill Shankly的肖像，旁边是利物鸟的雕塑。他盯着那些。

“我不考虑任何报价。我想留下。”

“我不能给你保证出场时间。”

“我会自己争取。”他将目光从教练的画像上移开，看着这位真正的教练。Houllier露出了一副安抚的表情，他内心的痛苦想必流露在了脸上。

“好吧，Jamie，”他说，“坐下，没关系。”Carra不记得自己是什么时候站起来的了，但他现在的确站在那儿，手紧紧地捏成拳头，指关节泛白。“喝点茶，咱们来谈谈。”

Carra做回到椅子上。

最终，他留下了。

 

国家队的召唤比他记忆中的来得更早。这大概是情有可原的－他踢了更多的比赛，也表现得更好了。

于是他在19岁而不是21岁的时候进入了英格兰集训队，来到了Redknapp的保护伞下。他对整个情况有种奇怪的冷淡。他肯定自己全程都要看饮水机了，因为他觉得自己还没有准备好踢这个级别的比赛，他不明白教练是怎么想的，在世界杯选拔名单上加上了他。

看到这么多他青少年时崇拜的球员聚集在一个房间里应该会有点像在追星，但他没有这种感觉。主要是因为这些都是他的队友或对手，他曾经无数次地琢磨他们的风格球技，好像他对他们已经有了透彻的了解。

这就是为什么他觉得自己差点直直地朝Gary Neville走过去有些讽刺。

一直以来他都远远地留心着Neville，在某种程度上他知道他们之间不会像原来一样了，但当他看到Gary露出一个轻蔑的冷笑时他仍然觉得像是被背叛了一样。

他精瘦的身体被结实的肌肉包裹着，看上去怒气冲冲。这很令人吃惊，因为在未来Gary总是毫不费力地保持着冷静和克制，皮肤之下的凶狠被良好的幽默感和犀利精辟的言辞软化了。

这总能让他疯掉，就像他发现自己会回应它，怒气会慢慢消失，旧的创伤渐渐变成了疲劳的伤疤，然后又转化为一种接近友谊的东西，或者更进一步，尊重。

然而，他在面前的这张脸上找不到深夜里的争吵和不情愿的意见一致，只有愤怒和暴力的暗示。

他身体里的那个男孩，那个经常在黑夜里游荡在默西赛德街道的男孩在他的内心觉醒了。

“你看什么呢，利物浦佬？”Gary说道，而自从他们的目光相遇，Carra第一次意识到小Neville有些不安地在他哥哥身后转悠，Scholes在他身边紧绷着身体，Beckham带着一种懒洋洋的气氛，然而也握紧了拳头。Redknapp在他耳边嘟囔着什么要保持冷静之类的话，但他只是摇摇头作为回应。

“没啥，”他歪着头说，眼睁睁地看着Gary的怒气一点点要爆发的样子，“就刚刚发现你有多么傻逼。”

这就足以让Gary朝这边冲过来（在Carra的印象里他总是很容易被激怒，特别是当他感觉事情不在他掌控之中的时候）。Carra冷静地看着他被几双手拉住了，嘴角浮现出一丝嘲笑。

Hoddle和他的助手们走了进来，Gary的愤怒瞬间消失被一种中立的表情取代，然后他转身走开了。

“别挑衅他，”Redknapp边把他拉开边对他耳语道，但当他走过来的时候Robbie对他笑了一下，拍了拍他的背。Carra只是耸了耸肩，他的心跳快了一点点，血液奔涌的声音冲击着他的耳膜，而他默默地对此感到一种愉悦。

他注意到了Gary从房间的另一端投来的目光，Carra冲他眨了眨眼，在Gary转过身前得到了另一个冷笑。

 

 

不幸的是，有人大概是忘记了他们之间的仇恨，或者不知道一个利物浦佬和一个曼市人就不应该被放在同一个房间里。

所以，下一次国家队集训的时候，他和Gary由于系统错误成了室友。

Carra觉得这简直是世界上最滑稽的事了。而Gary的态度…好像缓和一点点。

“咱们现在就把规矩说好了，Carragher！这边是我的床，那边是你的，”Gary说，在床中间比划着一道虚拟的线，“别过线，咱们就能凑合一下。”

“那你觉得我应该去哪儿撒尿呢？卫生间在你的那半边。”

“外面有个花盆跟你很相配，”Gary满不在乎地说，Carra低下头掩饰自己的笑容。

“是吗？要不我尿在你床上吧，你睡阳台上怎么样？”

他们花了20分钟就卫生间是中立空间的问题达成了一致。

Carra径直拿过电视遥控器和频道表，在找到他想要的的时候满意地笑了。

“电视开着你能睡着吗？”他问道，让自己听上去像是在抱怨而不是真的出于礼貌。

“怎么了？难道你要看黄片，那我绝对不会呆在这儿的。”

“不是，蠢货，”看上去Gary觉得他是那种想要和他一起看黄片的人，Carra不知道自己该觉得冒犯还是好笑，“BT体育要播阿根廷联赛，博卡对独立队。我打算看，不过挺晚的。”

“哦，”Gary皱起眉，“好吧，我能睡着。你不应该睡觉吗？要是明天你在训练的时候睡着了教练会气死的。”

“我很感动你的关心－”“我没有－”“…但是我不用睡那么久。我经常半夜看比赛。”

“好吧。不过谁给你的电视控制权？”

“技术上来讲，电视在我的这半边，所以是你给的。但是说真的，难道你不会看看比赛吗？”

Gary没回答，Carra打开电视找到了一场土耳其联赛的重播（他以前看过，知道这个不错），然后若无其事地脱掉裤子换衣服。Gary嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨说他的屁股把电视都挡住了，于是她转过来朝他露出一个嘲讽的笑容（还有点别的），不过总的来说没啥大事儿发生。

这感觉有点奇怪，因为这和他上一次见到Gary的情景太不一样了。当然啦，怒气还是有的，不过他有种感觉，那个年纪总是这样的（上一次他大概也是那样），但是现在也有了更多的自我控制，从Gary把衣服叠出锋利的棱角和铺床的方式就能看出。

也许上回只是个不好的日子。也许Gary在担心打架的可能性（他应该担心的，Carra打架不要命）。不管怎么样，现在的安静几乎可以说是舒适的。

特别是在差不多9点半的时候Gary睡着了，只剩下满脑子各种念头的Carra。

 

失眠症是他从从前的时光中带过来的毛病。

这是在他退役之前两年开始的，晚上总是因为身体上的疼痛无法入睡，于是他养成了半夜溜下床到客厅呆着的习惯。

电视里有500个频道，总有什么是播足球比赛的。他的妻子会在早晨发现他倒在沙发上，在一场93年的阿斯顿维拉对阵利兹联的比赛录像中间睡去，而她只是叹口气，为他盖上一条毯子。

现在他没有妻子，不过他自己为卫星电视付钱，而且其他家里人晚上都睡得很死（并且几个月以后，如果他愿意签合同的话，他将会有自己的公寓）。

而此时此刻，他有一个十分笃定地在解说员的声音之下打鼾的Gary Neville。其实没什么所谓因为Carra听不太懂西班牙语，但这也总让他从比赛中分心到Gary睡着的样子上，他在沉睡中被柔和的侧脸，电视蓝色的光线在他脸上投下一片阴影。

 

“昨天的比赛怎么样？”

Carra得承认他有点被Gary友好的样子惊到了。至少他睡觉的时候不是刺儿头，而且这是Gary第二次在他们之间开始对话了。

“还好。博卡赢了，2比1。独立队能扳平的但是博卡的守门员更好，”他淡定地回答，仍然裹在他的床单里。Gary看上去已经差不多穿戴整齐准备好有一阵了，尽管现在才刚过7点。

“等等，所以你真的看了？”

“是的。要不是你的睡眠时间像个学龄前儿童一样你就会知道了。”

“我今天在训练里会精力充沛的，而你会带着黑眼圈。你要是想跟我争位置还得再努力点。”

“哦，所以是这么回事儿？你感到威胁了？”

“我没觉得有威胁。你就更没有了，利物浦傻屌（scouse dick）。”

“其实我不怎么踢边卫的。只是教练要求我踢我才踢。不过我很高兴你已经给我起好小名了。考虑很长远啊，Gary。”

“你什么时候开始叫我Gary了？”

“从你开始谈论我的老二（dick）开始。”

Gary的嘴炮技术有待精进。不过他脸红的样子挺好看的。

Carra把脸埋在枕头里掩饰自己沾沾自喜的笑容，Gary语无伦次地涨红了脸，然而奇怪的是他们的对话并没有在这里终止。因为某种原因，Gary继续了挑起对话。

“你为什么讨厌打边卫？”他在Carra翻箱倒柜地找换的衣服的时候问。

“你还看什么联赛？”当Carra肩上搭着毛巾从卫生间出来的时候。

“其实什么都看。我就是很喜欢足球。”

“西甲联赛？”

“看，我喜欢巴萨。你看吗？”

“不太多。”他们成功地做到了走出房门但是完全不碰到对方。时间才7点半，所以他们有可能是第一批去吃早饭的。

“你也许会喜欢瓦伦西亚。”Carra心血来潮地说，冲Gary惊讶的表情无辜地笑着。

他们在乘电梯下楼和走到餐厅的路上一直聊天，而他们在门前停下了，突然有些尴尬。

“你知道，看到咱们没有杀死对方他们会很惊讶的。”Carra打破了沉默。

“是啊，我还不太清楚咱们为什么没那样做，”Gary摇摇头说道，“但是，嗯，我觉得我们要是坐在一起吃早饭他们可能接受不了。”

“得了吧，室友，我觉得你是感觉被看到跟我在一起很尴尬，”Carra说，翻了个白眼，推开了餐厅的门。他找到了一张有阳光照耀的桌子，边等其他利物浦人下来吃饭边有条有理地解决了自己的早餐。

他没有拿眼角瞟到Gary端着他的麦片坐到睡眼惺忪的Scholes旁边。完全没有。

 

房子里的座机不依不饶地响了起来，打破了Carra足球之夜的安宁。幸运的是他是离电话最近的人，就是说电话是他接的，不是Paul，或者最坏的情况，他爸爸接的。

“好吧，告诉我吧，我为什么在看瓦伦西亚？”Gary Neville的声音从听筒中传来而Carra真的把电话举到眼前瞪了半分钟，完全不敢相信发生了什么。“Carragher？喂？”

“我在，”Carra靠着吧台回答。电话在厨房里，如果他往右歪一下身子就能看到客厅里正在转播的比赛。皇马对阵瓦伦西亚。“我只是…你怎么会有这个号码？”

“我给你的俱乐部打了电话，我说曼联要给你报价。”

Carra十分怀疑地笑了起来。电视画面上，一位瓦伦西亚前锋突破了两名防守球员进球了。

“他们就信了？然后给了你号码？”

“当然不是。我们有Denis Irwin了还要你干嘛？”Cary说道，Carra不得不掐自己一下来绷住不笑出来。“我查了电话簿。”

“你在电话簿里找我的号码？”

“对。正常人不都是这么做的吗？”Gary听起来好像被冒犯了， Carra拼尽全力憋住不笑，忍得眼泪都下来了。

他们聊了起来，评论着比赛和目前的英超排名情况。有几次Gary驳倒了他，不过这是意料之中的，并且Carra也回以颜色了。

在放下电话后他感到了一种奇怪的轻松，Gary嘟囔的“几周之后见，蠢货”还在他的脑海中回荡。

这是一段他从没指望重获的友谊的回响，而这一次他甚至都不用付出那么多努力去得到。

 

令人惊讶的部分是，Gary一直在给他打电话。基本上是在有西甲比赛的时候，或者其他他知道Carra会看的什么比赛。起初他们只谈论足球，享受着和一个能谈论5分钟84年世界杯时英格兰战术都不嫌烦的人的老调重弹。

不过慢慢的，个人信息开始透过无线电波一点点浮现（经常是在他们看晚场比赛的时候，Gary变得迷迷糊糊的也更温和了一些，犀利的语言被哈欠平缓了）。比如说，Carra知道了Phil对青蛙的迷恋快要把他哥哥搞疯了，老特拉福德里住着一只姜黄色的老花斑猫，有时候会看他们训练。他还知道了关于David Beckham的许多事情，关于他和Gary的关系，他觉得他知道的比Gary想要说的更多。

他知道当Becks到访的时候Gary从来不会打过来，这挺好的。甚至是完全可以理解的。

在2000年的中旬，Carra有了他自己的公寓。巧的是，在这之前的一个晚上，Gary 的电话来得早了一些，老Carragher接了电话然后不得不立即灌了一杯烈酒。

（“你怎么能这么对我，孩子？首先你抛弃了埃弗顿，然后现在又是这个…这个曼狗！”

“呼吸，老爸，他其实还好的。”

“他还好！还好！Gary 他妈的 Neville可不是还好！”

“爸，这又不是罗密欧与朱丽叶，放松，再喝一杯吧。”

与此同时他的哥哥们在角落里大笑起来，他的妈妈走过来张开手臂。

“嗯，我觉得他是个不错的小伙子，”她说，房间立刻安静了，“有一天他打过来的时候你不在，Carra。我们聊了聊，他非常有礼貌。”

Carra喝了另一杯潘趣酒，跌坐在他爸爸旁边。）

 

“你跟我妈妈说话了？”

“你不在家！”

“你们俩能聊什么啊？”

“能聊天气。然后她告诉我怎么做她的特制蘑菇酱，在今年俱乐部烧烤会上广受好评。”

“…”

“Carragher？Carra，你在干什么？”

“喝酒。”

“你不应该喝酒的，明天还要训练呢！”

 

 

他在去训练的路上通过车载广播听到了Beckham要转会的消息。现在是7月，在他们进行季前训练的时候甚至有几缕阳光洒下来。每个人都在讨论这桩转会，琢磨这是不是意味着这个赛季他们会得到更多的机会。

Carra保持了沉默。他想到了Gary和他说的“我觉得他离开挺好的，真的。这没关系。”，然后他一直低着头。

他在黄昏时分回家，太阳刚刚落到地平线上的位置，整片天空都染上了金黄和粉色。空气慢慢从白天的热度冷却下来，邻居家的茉莉花散发出一种甜甜腻腻的香味，有点像他妈妈以前用的香水。

Gary Neville正坐在他门前的台阶上。

Carra一定是发出了什么声音，因为Gary抬起头，双眼深陷，眼圈发红，还穿着曼联的训练服，意外的是他下车的时候他动都没有动。

他们凝视着对方。Gary张开了嘴，随即又闭上了，显然不知道说什么好。他脸上一片空白，但他嘴角的样子和深深陷进皮肤里的指甲都表明了他的痛苦。

Carra走过他身边打开锁，撑着门直到Gary瘦削的身体经过他走进房子。他看上去比琴弦还紧绷。

Gary在屋里脱掉鞋仔仔细地摆放好（循规蹈矩，Stevie从来都想不起来），然后一句抱怨都没有地穿上拖鞋。拖鞋上印着利物鸟，所以这确实值得担忧。

Carra把他领进厨房然后打开电水壶烧水沏茶。Gary蜷缩在一张餐椅上，面无表情地盯着自己的手掌。Carra用余光看到他举起手捂住眼睛。

Carra把茶放在Gary面前，他的双手机械地握住茶杯。他坐到Gary的对面，等待着。时钟在他们背后滴滴答答地走着，Gary盯着茶杯，Carra则看着他。太阳终于落到了地平线以下，街灯一盏一盏地亮起来。

Gary颤抖着深呼吸了一下，然后打破了沉默。

“他走了，”他十分平稳地说，语调平铺直叙，“我知道他会的，但是我还没有准备…”

他的声音开始发颤，于是他闭上了嘴。

“我没有意识到…”Gary再次尝试着，但最终还是仿佛无法相信自己似的摇摇头归于沉默。Carra自己都可以补上后半句。突然他对Stevie直到Carra自己已经退役几年之后才宣布离开感到奇怪的感激。

厨房里有些黑了，唯一的光亮来自洗碗池下面的霓虹灯。Gary的脸被隐藏在黑暗里，而Carra直到看到他抖动的肩膀才意识到Gary在哭。

他从来没有见过Gary Neville哭。他有种感觉，没什么人见过这个。

Carra沉默地坐在那儿，手里握着他迅速变冷的马克杯，脑子里转着无数个念头。他数着Gary一顿一顿的呼吸声，直到一切都平静下来。他几乎能听到Gary心里开始浮现的自我怀疑。

“我不该来的，”Gary突然说道，站了起来。他猛地抹抹脸，好像这样就能擦掉所有的泪痕。

“那为什么？”Carra说，他的意思是‘那为什么来这儿？为什么来找我？’，因为Gary实实在在地呆在他的房子里的这个现状仍然显得有些不现实，而他都不记得自己分享过这个地址。

“我没别的地方可去了。”Gary走到灯光之下，他眼睛周围的黑眼圈十分明显，睫毛上还挂着一点眼泪的痕迹。他看上去很疲惫，比应有的年纪还大。

Carra叹了口气。

“好吧，”他说，“既然你都来了就留在这吧。今天晚上有里斯本对本菲卡，咱们可以看。我记得我还有几袋Starburst糖。”

“你…确定？”Gary看上去还是有些紧张好像随时都要跑掉，所以Carra走到橱柜旁拿出半袋家庭装的Starburst软糖。

Gary就像夜晚的灯塔一样被点亮了。

 

于是，Carra发现自己和Gary Neville一起坐在沙发上，边安安静静地看比赛边不停地吃糖。从表面上看他似乎还好，基本上看不出早些时候情感爆发的痕迹。Carra一点都不信。他一直拿眼角看着他，半心半意地期待葡萄牙球场会在半场的时候请辣妹组合演出，然后整件事就会再来一遍。

他没有意识到他可能给Gary留下了错误的印象。在半场的时候，Gary眼神幽暗地转过身，探过来吻了他。

他的嘴唇有点皲裂了，亲吻得有些太用力，几乎是饥渴的。他们的牙齿撞到了一起，Gary歪了一下头寻找一个更好的角度。他尝起来像Starburst软糖。

在短暂的一瞬间Carra回吻了他。他已经有很久没有亲吻过什么他真正在意的人了。

但随后他回到了现实情况中；他感觉到了Gary嘴唇上传达的绝望，还有他无法擦掉的淡淡的咸味的泪水。他抚上Gary的脸颊然后轻柔地推开他。

Gary睁开眼朝他眨眨眼睛，仿佛他刚刚意识到Carra在这儿。

“我知道你觉得你需要这个，”Carra平静地说，“但你从我这儿得不到。你需要的人现在正在去马德里的路上。”

Gary好像被打了一拳一样畏缩了一下。

“我只是…我以为你…你不喜欢我？”Gary看起来很尴尬，几乎像是被侮辱了。

Carra看着他，电视机散发出的昏暗的光为他的脸上蒙上一层阴影，Carra得对自己承认他不是第一次想这件事。但是现在的Gary更年轻，比Carra记忆中的那个更年轻也更加脆弱一些。不管别人怎么说，Carra不是会占这种便宜的傻瓜。

“看比赛吧，Gary。”他温柔地说。

Gary在下半场的时候睡着了，重重地倒在Carra的一侧。这是个很好的机会，他应该轻轻地让他躺下，给他盖上一条毯子就让他那么睡下去。

然而，Carra让他更舒服地靠着自己，一条胳膊搂着他。他非常清楚如果Gary醒着他是绝对不会接受这个姿势的。可是他现在正对着Carra的衣服微微流口水，轻微的鼾声被Carra的脖子闷住了，而令人惊讶的是他并没有觉得很不舒服。

所以他们就这么呆着了。葡超联赛播完了，变成了德甲的集锦，然后是他有许多年都没看过的上古时代的英格兰联赛。Gary对着他的脖子呼吸着，比赛一直延续了下去，直到日出的时候Carra终于困得闭上眼睛睡着了。

当他醒来时，他惊慌失措地走到卧室里，然而Gary根本不见踪影。

唯一能证明他来过的证据是满地的糖纸和Carra身上的毯子。

 

在那之后Gary就不再打电话来了，也不回复Carra的电话。Carra只能听到答录机里人造的甜美的声音。

下一次他们在赛场上见面的时候，Gary想要给他的脸上来一拳。

Carra试着在他呲牙咧嘴的冷酷的脸上找到什么熟悉的东西，找到和那个在他的厨房里哭泣，与他妈妈聊天气的人相似的东西，但他什么也没发现。

‘Gary’变回成了‘Neville’，回到了‘你这个混蛋’。

而这就是结局。

 

伊斯坦布尔是红色的。

伊斯坦布尔是汗水像鲜血一样滴落到他的眼睛里，是他疲惫不堪的疼痛的双腿，是他一次又一次不要命的铲球之后骨头发出的吱吱呀呀的抗议声。

伊斯坦布尔是Stevie，像灯塔一样闪耀。伊斯坦布尔是半场3球落后，但却不感到无助。

伊斯坦布尔是Xabi Alonso的点球应声入网。

伊斯坦布尔是他嘴唇下奖杯冰冷的金属，是在他血液里欢快流淌的香槟和胜利的气泡。伊斯坦布尔是他踏上过的最最翠绿的草坪，他亲吻着已经铭刻在他心里的徽章。

这是最棒的比赛。在任何一个宇宙里都是。

 

时间来到了2008年8月，Carra知道这就是那个赛季。

他有在Sami、Dan和Martin在身边，边路是Arbeloa和Dossena。如果他回头就会看到Pepe Reina在冲他做鬼脸。他不需要回头。

Stevie处在他人生的巅峰时刻，Xabi带着神秘的微笑和他搭档中场，Fernando在前场散发光彩。Carra能看到Mascherano的背影，这时还完全没有某天他会扛起一个巨人的迹象，但他知道他们能做到。金发碧眼的Lucas还说着磕磕绊绊的英语。还有Yossi、Riera和Fabio。不知疲倦的Dirk和永远皱着眉头的Keane。

就是这个赛季。

他在对阵米德尔斯堡的比赛中打进了扳平球，当他转身朝Kop们鼓掌时人们已经在高唱他的名字了。因为他是他们的，就像他们也是他的一样，那些涨红了脸的男孩女孩，围着围巾的小孩子甚至还不认识围巾上的单词，中年男人挥舞着旗帜。

他们取得胜利收获平局，他们也会输，但一直保持在积分榜前列。对阵热刺的时候他没有进乌龙球，但对方还是进球了。没关系，他们仍然位列榜首。

他们在1月19日主场对阵埃弗顿，距离他第一次踏上这片草坪刚好13年零1天。Tim Cahill在第87分钟的时候获得了一次机会，但Carra防住了他。

旗帜依然在飘舞。在大巴上Stevie倒向他的一侧，半睡半醒地嘟囔着“我们会夺冠的”。

他们没有输掉和米德尔斯堡的比赛，但是也没取胜。Benitez用“糟糕透顶”来形容他们的表现，不过Carra知道本来会更糟的。

Kop们还在高歌。

足总杯的比赛来了又去，他们在联赛中输给了切尔西，不过就这一次这都没关系了。这之后的比赛他们一场没输。

他们的收官之战在安菲尔德。Kop从来没有更欢欣鼓舞过，即使在他们从伊斯坦布尔回来，Stevie像个得奖的小孩一样展示奖杯的时候也没有。

在90分钟的比赛中好像所有的人都屏住了呼吸。终场哨声响起，Carra看到Stevie像个木偶一样跪倒在草地上，不过他在笑，而周围站着的40000名观众唱起了“你永远不会独行”，仿佛天堂中的赞美诗。

Stevie抓住了他的手，Stevie在哭，Stevie把联赛冠军奖杯高高举过头顶，所有人都在笑。

奖牌沉甸甸地挂在他胸前，带子勒进了他的皮肤。他发现自己站在Kop们面前和他们挥手致意，他听到了自己的名字，他的名字刻在了这片草坪上，用汗水和鲜血和骨头刻在了这些人们的心里。

他站在那儿，戴着一块金牌，命运之手曾经捉弄了他们，现在要双倍地还回来。

‘We all dream of a team of Carraghers, a team of Carraghers, a team of Carraghers!’

Stevie过来给了他一个拥抱，“Carra，Carra，我第一次看到你哭哎！”Carra把头埋进他肩膀上的熟悉的红色中，让眼泪打湿衣服。

 

当一个人得到了他一直想要的东西，当一件一直后悔不已，扼住他咽喉的事情变得圆满，变成了一块金牌的时候，他该怎样做呢？

他举起了联赛冠军奖杯，他亲吻了奖杯冰冷的表面，但当一切都结束了的时候，什么都没有剩下。他应该重新获得他的妻子和孩子，他失去的生活，但是他没有。他不能。那一直是个错觉，是他每天早晨起床的理由，可那不是一个承诺。没有咒语，什么都没有。

他在这里。就在这儿，在安菲尔德的草坪上，戴着一个“联赛冠军”的头衔。

当一个人第二次失去了生活中的一切时，他该怎样做呢？

 

两天后他从床上起来，去了训练场。

 

 

这一次当天空体育联系他的时候，Carra连犹豫都没犹豫。他和Gary之间仍然有什么糟糕、生硬又冰冷的东西隔着，但是至少这一次他们处于平等的地位了（并且David Beckham正好好地呆在洛杉矶）。

开端是艰难的。他做评论员的技巧有些生疏了，已经差不多忘记了如何运用它们，他几乎对Gary的完美主义感到高兴。

在节目的前半个小时里Gary不会和Carra说话。甚至都不看他。在他们不得不一起工作的时候他还觉得这样会奏效，这简直有点可爱。

Carra故意就第一段节目该录多长时间的问题引起Gary的反感，直到Gary化了妆的脸都能看得出涨红了。他冷静的外表崩塌了，因为他永远都忍不住告诉Carra他到底有多傻的冲动。

这之后就好多了。

 

他们已经一起工作了1年，这是第一次他们在下班以后一起出去喝一杯。在离BBC大楼不远的街上有一个小酒吧，他们在那里算不上头号大人物，所以可以享有坐在角落的桌子旁安安静静谈话的自由。

好吧，更像是在辩论，反正他们一般都是这么交流的。

他们有点忘记时间了，表针已经指向了午夜时分。

“我该走了，”Gary说，不过没有动。

“你的妻子在等你？”Carra说，显得比他感觉到的更随意些。

“什么？”Gary皱起眉头，“我没有结婚。”

Carra瞪着他。这个信息不太对。他以前认识的Gary跟现在的这个几乎一模一样，酒量都不怎么样，但他也高高兴兴地结婚成家了。

“你没有？那么女朋友？”

Gary摇摇头，仍然皱着眉。他们安静了片刻。

“我搞不懂你，”Gary歪着头说，因为酒精摇晃了一下，“当我年轻帅气的时候我就在你旁边，但那个时候你不想要我。你怎么会觉得你现在有机会了？”

Carra被嘴里的酒呛到了。

“你总是矛盾的，Carragher。上一秒你还威胁说要尿在我床上，下一秒你就担心会吵到我睡觉，”Gary在Carra的咳嗽声中继续说道，“当我吻你的时候你把我推开了，但是之后一整个晚上你都抱着我。这还不如小鸡电影的剧情呢！”

Carra面红耳赤地盯着他，身上还在冒汗。他黑色的眼睛闪着有些暴力的光芒，几乎隐藏不住的愤怒，这让他想起他们的第一次见面，当Gary讨厌他的时候他感到被深深地背叛了。

“我没有吻你是因为你当时不是在亲我，”Carra在Gary动手揍他之前说，“你在吻Beckham，我不想成为你的安慰剂。我当你的朋友就行。不过停止打电话的可不是我，Gary。”

Gary之前的小小的爆发引起了一些关注，不过旁观的人在一些训练有素的怒视之下转回了他们自己的谈话，而他们的桌子重新归于平静。

“我很抱歉，关于那个，”Gary嘟哝着，“但是看上去那样是最好的处理方式。在那之后我没法面对你！”

Carra叹了口气摇摇头。

“算了吧，”他说，突然感觉很疲惫，“反正都过去了。咱们该走了，他们快要关门了。”

Gary点点头，移开了目光。

他们付了钱，一起走进伦敦寒冷的空气中。12月的伦敦还很冷，而Carra错拿了他的薄夹克。 他把手缩进口袋里并默默希望牙齿不要打颤得太厉害。

“我的公寓是这个方向，”他说，“下周见，好吗？”

“当然，”Gary说，他盯着脚下的路，还是不看Carra的眼睛。

Carra耸耸肩，迈开步子。

他刚刚走过了一条街就听到了身后的脚步声，有人在叫他的名字。他转过身，看到了Gary，他的脸涨红了，眼神幽暗，站在街灯黄色的灯光的阴影下面。

“如果我现在吻你呢？”Gary问道，Carra记起了他28岁的时候，他嘴里Starbusts软糖和盐的味道。这个Gary更老一些，眼睛周围和嘴角都有了皱纹，鼻子因为以前的骨折有点歪。也许他的膝盖上会有密密麻麻的伤疤，身上也有。

Carra不在意。Carra想抚摸Gary，跟随他的手指去读懂他。他不会再错过这个机会，他知道不然他一定会后悔。

“我没什么意见。”

之后他不再感到寒冷了。

 

Carra在鸟鸣声中醒来。这声音穿透了他一突一突疼痛着的脑袋，他睁开眼眨巴着，训练有素地对天花板视而不见。有好一阵他都在等着回到现实生活中来。

在他身边，Gary哼了一声，又朝他这边靠了靠。Carra笑了，抽出他搂着Gary腰的手抚摸着他光裸的后背，轻柔地吻了吻他的头发。

这是一个美丽的早晨，金色的阳光透过窗帘洒进来，很快Gary就会完全清醒，朝他的Weetabix麦片奔去。

他的胳膊肘狠狠地顶着Carra的肚子，所以他很快就得让他换个位置。他的膝盖很疼，上一次看见药片的时候是在厨房里。

在这黄金般宁静的一刻，他找到了他归属的地方。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读～


End file.
